


A Diamond’s Resolution turns to Revolution.

by secret_103



Series: An Alternate Revolution AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note when needed, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate character development, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, For Want of a Nail, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pink Diamond’s Redemption arc, Rating May Change, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_103/pseuds/secret_103
Summary: Pink Diamond, after experiencing the beauty of earth, seeks the advice of a Sapphire to see the possible outcome. The Sapphire shows her the next 6,000 years, from her faked shattering, to the loss of all the crystal gems, to Steven’s life, and seemingly Steven’s end at White Diamond’s hands. Pink Diamond, with her newfound empathy and knowledge, resolves to find a better way to save the earth and free all Gems.Her resolve will change all of Gem-kind, and the course of the future itself.





	1. Resolution to Revolution (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

_‘No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back. So, for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know.’ _

_‘We're the only ones left. Homeworld. They were all leaving. We thought we'd won. There was a bright light and everyone was-why did I do it?’ _

_‘You're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being. Take care of them, Steven.’_

_ ‘What was she thinking?! She can't have a baby!’_

_ ‘If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.’ _

_‘I'm... I'm a Crystal Gem too!’ _

_‘Everybody always tells me how great Mom was. I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her.’ _

_‘It's over isn't it... why can't I move on?’ _

_‘I've been fighting from the second I broke free from the Earth's crust! Because of what YOU did to my colony! Because of what YOU did to my planet! Because of what YOU did to my Diamond!’ _

_‘...You shoulda shattered me back then... At least if I were in pieces, I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you... You didn't even tell 'em.. You bubbled me away and didn't ever tell your friends... My friends…’ _

_‘You cannot fathom how much I've mourned, what thousands of years of grief has done to me!’ _

_‘As for this latest little game of yours, thank the stars it's over! Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?’ _

_‘This is what White Diamond expects of all of us. From the thinnest flake of mica to the deepest, hardest stone, we all must make sacrifices for the sake of our perfect empire!’ _

** _‘It’s time to come out, Pink’ _ **

Pink threw herself back against the wall behind her. She felt herself trembling as she slid down the wall, the room slowly spinning around her. A painful ache rung in her head. Thoughts, memories, feelings she never knew of, ran in circles around and around her head. The room was spinning.

“Are you alright, My Diamond?”

Pink looked up to the Sapphire in front of her. The gem was from white’s court. In fact, she was older than Pink herself. She was composed and impassive, no reaction to Pink’s sudden outburst.

The spinning room became blurry as Pink’s mind suffered from an appalling realization, and her tears started to run down her cheeks.

“That . . . That wasn’t real. That couldn’t be real.” She murmured, slowly shaking her head. Her shaking became even more violent, and she felt as if she would suddenly shatter. The White Sapphire’s lips tugged into a tight frown, and she turned her head away from the Diamond, as if to give her some privacy. “I’m afraid whatever you saw, It is reality.” It felt as if Pink’s Gem had suddenly cracked. Her body suddenly felt heavy, and she was slowly being dragged down. And no matter how hard she kicked and screamed, she just couldn’t escape the binds of her own making. “What . . . What have I done?” She finally spoke, her broken voice tight, “How could I . . . How could I cause so much pain? I . . . I just wanted to help others. I just wanted to save the earth. I never wanted to hurt them.”

“That boy . . . My son, Steven. I never wanted him to fix my mistakes. I wanted him to be happy! But that’s how it ends? With everyone under suffering for the rest of their existence because of my choices, and While killing . . . killing my-” She trailed off, refusing to even finish the thought. “I never . . . I never wanted it to be this way. I wanted everyone to be happy! I just . . . wanted to be happy.” Pink felt her head wind tighter and tighter as sobs racked her body. “Do I really hurt everyone I touch? Do I just cause suffering and grief to everyone? Can’t . . . Can’t I do anything right?” She found herself for a lost of words as her despair overwhelmed her. It was just her and White Sapphire in that room. Sapphire stayed silent as the young diamond wept her heart out.

Pink looked at the Sapphire with stinging eyes. “Please . . . Please tell me. Is there anyway I can change it?” Pink still couldn’t properly see the Sapphire through her tears, but she continued, “Is there anyway I can make it better? Can . . . I do something to right this?”

White Sapphire said nothing, but Pink felt her hesitation.

“There is.”

White Sapphire walked towards the young gem, and looked up at her. “Time is not just an endless stream. It can break up into branching paths, which can lead to a number of different outcomes. I realized this a long time ago, and since then, I have tried to make the best choices I could.” She reached up, and pulled her bangs to the side, revealing her eye to Pink Diamond. “Any decision we make can lead to a different outcome for the future. Some things we can control, and other things we can not. All we can do is to think, and decide which choices would be best.”

“Now . . . What are you going to do?”

Pink was still slightly trembling. Her mind was still racing and twisting, and her body still felt like she was sinking. She felt numb and alone.

Then something struck her. It was like someone had yanked her out of the darkness, and pushed her, guiding her to the light.

“I . . . I need to save everyone. No gem, human, or any organic life should suffer under my rule. I need to end all of this suffering, I need to bring peace to my friends and home! I . . .“

“I need to make a world where Steven can be born and live happily in.”

White Sapphire said nothing, then, a small smile graced her features. She let her hair fall back in front of her eyes, and turned to leave the room.

“I believe we are done here. We both have things we need to do.”

White Sapphire stopped, and looked back to Pink, “I leave this to you, Pink. Good Luck.”

“Thank you, Sapphire. I . . . I will bring peace to Homeworld. I’ll do everything right.”

“I know you will.” The Sapphire then swept out of the room.

————————————

“What are you doing, My Diamond?”

Pink jumped slightly, and turned to face Pearl. She quickly closed the screen she was doodling on.

“Oh, I’m just . . . thinking.”

“Are you still thinking about the earth and the life on it? Did the Sapphire reveal anything to you?”

“Yes and Yes. I just . . . have a lot I need to think about.”

Pearl perked up slightly. “Do you need me to take notes my diamond? Or I could-“

“No, thank you, Pearly, but I really appreciate the thought .” A sudden blue dawned on Pearl’s cheeks.

Pink felt herself smile.

“Pearl?”

“Yes, my diamond.”

“How . . . How would you feel if I didn’t want you to be my Pearl anymore?”

Pearl’s face twisted into shock and horror.

“Have I done something wrong, My diamond? If I’ve displeased you, I’ll-I’ll-“ Pearl trailed off and she started looking frantic. Pink mentally smacked herself for her lack of tact.

“Oh! Pearl, I’m sorry.” Pink gently knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, “There is nothing wrong with you and you’ve done nothing wrong in the slightest. What I meant was . . .”

Pink took a deep breath as she thought about her words. “What I meant was I don’t want you to be _my_ Pearl. I don’t want to have complete control over your thoughts and feelings. You deserve to have your own thoughts, feelings, actions. We shouldn’t be master and servant, We should be equals. I am not above you and you are not beneath me.”

Pearl blinked up at her, at a loss for words.

“Now, Pearl, what do you want?”

“I . . . I . . . ” Pearl frantically looked around the room, and then her gaze landed on the hand on her shoulder. She reached up and hesitantly touched Pink’s hand, quickly looking to Pink for approval. When Pink said nothing, Pearl inhaled, “I want to be happy. I’ve been . . . imagining . . . that I met a Rose Quartz on earth, and I’m not hers, but I make her so happy.” Pearl suddenly such her mouth, but a gentle squeeze on her shoulder told her it was alright for her to continue. “And . . . I want to learn more. There are so many things that I can see and I want to know more about them- oh no, I’m saying to much. Please tell me to stop!” Pink ignored the pain in her chest, and smiled sweetly at Pearl. “I will never, ever tell you to stop.” Pearl’s eyes widened, and almost seemed to sparkle.

Pink placed bother her hands on Pearl’s shoulder. “Pearl, as my last order as your Diamond, I declare you a free gem. Everything you do from now on is your choice.” Pearl said nothing, but a giant smile crossed her features. She suddenly surged forward, and wrapped her arms around Pink, and gave her a tight hug. Though momentarily shocked, Pink swiftly returned the hug. When they pulled back, Pearl was beaming up at her. “That was officially the first thing you did as a free gem.” Pink laughed sweetly. However, Pink’s face morphed as her previous thought returned to her mind. “Pearl, I will have to do a lot to change things. I'm going to defend the earth, and all of gem kind. I don’t know the outcome, but I’m going to fight as hard as I can to get the best possible outcome. I doubt Homeworld is going to be swayed easily, and I know there's going to be a lot of blowback from the other diamonds. Please understand, that I don't know how this will end.” Pink lightly stroked the side of Pearl’s face. “This is going to be dangerous, and I truly don’t know how it’s going to end. We could be killed.”

Pearl looked hesitant, and then leaned into Pink’s touch. “I want to help you. I want to stay with you, no matter the cost.”

Pink sadly smiled, “I know you will.” She then pulled Pearl close to her chest once again, “But I care about you so much Pearl. You’re my friend, and I want to do what’s best for you. I will make things better, I promise.” Pearl said nothing, but cuddled into Pink’s embrace.

When they separated, Pear looked up expectantly at Pink. “May . . . may I see what you were working on?” Pink suddenly felt herself flush, and laughed awkwardly, “Oh, I was just doodling something.” She quickly flicked the Screen open again to show Pearl. It showed a messy doodle of a tall figure with poofy fair holding a smaller person with equally poofy hair. It looked as if they were embracing.

Pearl squinted slightly to try to better understand it.

“What . . . What is it supposed to be?”

“Oh nothing, It’s just about something White Sapphire told me earlier.”

“Oh, is it a future friend?”

“Yeah, I guess-”

Abruptly, Pink jumped up, “The Gardens! I have to go to the Gardens right away!”

Pearl cocked her head to the side. “What for my- Pink?” Pink gave her an encouraging smile, but quickly shifted back to her determined state.

“I have to go see an old friend.”


	2. Resolution to Revolution (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink reunites with an old friend and starts to make a change.

As the teleportation warp ended, the gardens came into view for Pink. It had been about two years since she had last been here, yet they looked exactly as she left them. Colorful, spacious, and ever so full of life.

And yet, it also felt isolated. Like you could be here for thousands of years, and no one would even notice that you were gone.

A sudden chill coursed through her entire being, and she looked down the long steps. There, still in the same place she told her to stand, was Spinel, her hands still clasped together, and still wearing her intensely cheery smile. But even from way up high, Pink could see Spinel’s smile become wider and wider at the sight of her.

Heavy feelings of disgust and bitterness swarmed her mind, repeating over and over again how she had left poor, sweet Spinel to rot. However, she had more pressing matters than her own feelings, and with a leap, she floated down to the flat ground of the garden. She landed a bit rougher than intended, but Pink didn’t care. Right now, all she cared about was the upbeat Gem in front of her, who seemed to be irradiating happiness.

“My Diamond!! You’re back!!! Did I play the game right?” Spinel broke out of her pose and hopped over to Pink, her eyes shining with adoration and sincerity. Her cheerful bouncing and sunny attitude just made Pink feel worse, but she refused to show it to Spinel. Instead, she focused on making a warm smile, and wiped the pain from her eyes.

“You played the game, perfectly, Spinel. But . . . Did you really wait in that exact spot this entire time?”

Spinel continued bouncing, but her face became perplexed, and she went to scratch her chin. “Whatever do you mean, My Diamond? You said wait here so I waited! I did-” Spinel suddenly cut herself off as worry filled her eyes, but she shook her head and continued smiling, “Never mind that. It doesn’t matter anymore! What matters now is that you’re here! We can finally play together again, right?”

No matter how hard Spinel tried, she couldn’t hide her acute fear from Pink. The pain the other gem felt cut deep into Pink, and without any hesitation, Pink dropped to her knees, and pulled Spinel into a tight hug. Spinel made a happy squeaking noise, and wrapped her limbs thrice around Pink, and nuzzled into Pink’s neck. Pink had never hugged her like this before.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hm?” Though Spinel asked, she kept her head on PInk’s shoulder, “What for?”

Pink’s throat felt as if it was sealing itself, and her eyes started to burn.

“I-I left you here. I left you here all by yourself.” She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't.

“It’s okay, though! You’re back! We can play together again!” Spinel cheered, her genuine joy at Pink’s presence sending deeper cuts into Pink’s heart.

“Spinel, it’s alright,” Pink tried her hardest to keep her voice clear, “If something is bothering you, you don’t have to hide it from me. You can speak your mind.”

Spinel was silent, but she did press her face deeper into Pink’s shoulder, and her grip on Pink became more rigid. A soft mumbling came from Pink’s shoulder. “I can’t understand you, Spinel.” Pink gently stroked Spinel’s back, gently encouraging her. “I . . . I didn’t like being alone. It was so quiet and secluded. It felt like you were never going to come back.” Her voice broke at the very end, and she sniffed, “But you came back. You didn’t forget me. So we can keep playing!”

Pink froze, and looked away from her, ashamed. “Spinel, I’m sorry I left you alone, it will never happen again. However. . . “ Pink felt heavy again as the thought of the Earth and all the other Gems came back. “. . . We do need to talk.” Pink pulled back from the hug, and Spinel looked up at her with expectant eyes. “We can’t play anymore. At least, not for awhile now.” Pink added the last part quickly as Spinel’s face fell. “Why-Why not?” Spinel’s voice sounded so hurt, and Pink was suddenly filled with the urge to hug her again.

“Things . . . Things need to change. Our empire is flawed, and the whole universe is suffering because of it. I refuse to stand by any longer. I refuse to let everyone continue suffering”

“What I’m going to do is going to cause a lot of trouble. I don’t think we’re going to come out of this unscathed. So I’m going to go to Earth, I’m going to stay and fight. I’m going to fight for gems as well. I’m going to fix this.”

Spinel’s face twisted into turmoil and alarm. “But-but we’re still best friends, right? Are you going to leave me here again? Do I still have to wait here?” She started speaking faster and faster. Pink silently reached down, and wiped a stray tear that fell down Spinel’s cheek.

“I know this is scary and frightening and confusing, and everything’s going to change.” Pink forced herself to keep eyes on Spinel, “But Spinel, we are always going to be friends. I will do anything for you, I will protect you no matter what.”

Pink took a deep breath to keep herself from breaking down. “Spinel, as of now, I am no longer your diamond. You are now a free gem. You can make your own choices, go wherever you please, and live however you please. Now, Spinel . . .”

“What do you truly want?”

Spinel’s face stayed tightened, as she looked to the ground then back at Pink. “I . . . I want to be your friend.”

Pink kept silent, but nodded her head understandingly.

“But I don’t want to be just _your_ friend.” Spinel continued, “I don’t want to be in the gardens by myself anymore. I want to go out and meet other gems and become their friends! I want to go play and dance and sing with other gems!”

Without warning, Spinel jumped back, tears welling in her eyes. She stood there, looking firmly at Pink.

“And-and-and I want to come with you to earth! I want to be there with you! I want to help you! I want to help the other gems!”

Spinel wrapped her hands around Pink’s hands, tears streaming down her face.

“I want to help others be happy! I want to be happy! I-I don’t want to be alone anymore,” She hiccuped, “I want friends. I-I . . . Please . . . Don’t leave me alone!”

Pink couldn’t stop her own tears from falling. “I won’t. As long as I’m still alive, you’ll never, ever be alone again. I promise.” She leaned down and gently bumped their foreheads together. They stayed like this for a moment, just them in the silence of the garden.

Pink moved one of her hands to wipe away Spinel’s tears. “It’s going to be okay, Spinel.” She took a deep breath, and stood up, trying to compose herself.

“I need to go back now. There’s still a lot of things I need to prepare. Spinel . . .” Pink smoothly moved her hand down, and opened it to Spinel. “Will you come with me, and help free everyone with me?"

Spinel gave her a soft smile, nodded, and looped her hands around Pink’s extended one. “Let’s go, Pink.” The two shared a smile between them. The taller gem then lead her to the Warp, and out of the garden.

———————————- 

Pearl’s laughter echoed throughout the moon base as Spinel performed another trick. 

“If you liked that, then you’ll love this~!” Spinel’s next trick left Pearl clutching her stomach, and Pink tried her best to keep her laughter to a chuckle. She had to focus on writing her message, but she didn’t have the heart to stop the two of them from having some fun.

Then, a beeping at her control panel alerted her to two incoming calls. She quickly hid the message while Spine and Pearl froze. Pink, reluctantly, opened the call, revealing the annoyed Yellow and distressed Blue.

“Pink,” Blue chided, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Blue.” Pink used every last part of her willpower to keep her emotions in check, and sat up straight. Yet, the clenched fists on her lap exposed the storm she was holding inside.

“Don’t be dense, Pink.” Yellow snapped, “We both got reports of you leaving your Garden with your Spinel and taking her to the moon base. What is the meaning of this?”

Pink took a silent breath. “She was there all by herself. She didn’t want to be alone anymore, so she came with me to the moon base.”

“Oh, Pink,” Blue groaned, putting her face in her hands, “_Why_ can’t you ever be satisfied?”

“Pink, _please_,” Yellow crossed her arms, “First there was too many organics, then their cities were too difficult to dismantle, and now this. Pink, we already created the zoo and put some of the organics in there. Honestly, you’re acting like such a child. You can’t play games like this anymore. Besides, the Spinel is a distraction. You should have just left her in your garden.”

Pink’s look darkened, and her fingers dug deeper into her palm. “I’m not going to do that to her.”

“Oh, Pink,” Blue moaned, and Pink had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, “Why are you acting like this. You wanted your own colony, what more could you want? Can’t you please just act as a diamond for once?” Blue’s eyes were big and teary, which just made Pink feel even more infuriated.

“This is not something we are going to debate. Spinel wants to be here, so she's staying.” Pearl and Spinel shared a look as Pink started to shake, “Now, if you excuse me, I have things I need to take care of now. Goodbye.”

“Pink, don’t you dare-!” Yellow’s voice was cut off as Pink disconnected the two calls. She let out a sigh, and released her hands from their death grip.

Swiftly, two presences were at her side. She looked to see Spinel and Pink on either side of her. They each took one of her hands into their own.

“Are you alright, My- Pink?” Pearl asked. Pink smiled at them, and softly squeezed them. “I’m fine, I just . . . wished they understood me.” Spinel huffed, “Ah, who needs them? We understand you just fine!” She beamed up and Pink, and spun her pupils in a loop.

Pink laughed, “Yes, you’re right.” She reached towards the control panel and opened the message she had been writing, ignoring the alert of two incoming calls. She pulled Spinel and Pearl up so they were sitting in her chair with her, and made the message larger so that they could see. “Does this look okay?” Spinel and Pearl leaned forward to look closer at the message. Spinel turned to back to Pink, still beaming. “I like it!” She declared, but Pearl kept examining it.

“I think. . . I think you should change this part to say ‘Please gather at the Alpha Kindergarten around the Moonbase Teleporter’ to specify where they should be. Then I think you should add here ‘Be there before 3:00’, That will give them all the time to be there. Next, replace ‘choice’ with ‘discretion’. Lastly, there's just a few grammar mistakes.” Pearl noted over the message, highlighting her criticisms, and handed back to Pink.

Pink swiftly made corrections, and showed them to Pearl. “Like this?” Pearl scrutinized it before smiling in approval. “Now it’s ready.”

“Thanks, Pearly.” Pink than shifted back to serious, “Okay guys, this is it. I can’t go back after I send this. If either of you wants to back out now, I’ll send you to Homeworld where you can stay until this is all over.”

Both gems looked to Pink, then to each other, then back to Pink.

Spinel laughed out loud. “You’re not getting rid of us that easily, Pink. If you die, We’re dying with you.”

Pearl cringed, “Maybe let's not think about dying. However,” Pearl turned to Pink, and squeezed her forearm, “She’s right, Pink. We’re sticking with you till the end of the line.”

For the once in a long time, Pink felt herself filled with hope, and she quickly pulled the two in an embrace, “We’re going to be alright guys, I swear we will be.”

With that, Pink released them, and pressed a command on the control board. “But get ready guys. Everything’s about to change.” With a few final touches and clicks, Pink sent the message. She gently squeezed Pearl’s and Spinel’s hands.

Across the entire Earth, the Zoo, and even in certain places on Homeworld, a message popped up, addressed to all the gems in Pink’s court. The Bismuths ceased their construction, Quartz soldiers halted their duties, and the upper class gems gathered around the screens. All the gems had stopped, and looked to what their Diamond had requested of them.

_To all the Gems in My Court,_

_ In one week, Please gather on Earth, at the Alpha Kindergarten around the Moonbase teleporter. Be there before three O’clock. If any other gem from any of the other Diamond’s courts see this message, you may join us at your own discretion. As another note, for all the Gems traveling from the Zoo, please make sure all of the Organic Lifeforms are brought back alive and safe to Earth. I will see all of you in two days. I wish you all well. _

_Love, Pink Diamond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Chapter 3 should be out in a few days so stay tuned!!!


	3. Resolution to Revolution (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink initiates step one in the "Save Earth and Free the Gems" plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

Today was the day. 

As Pink activated the Observation Orb on the Holographic Deck, The Prime Kindergarten manifested around her, revealing all of the gems who had arrived. All the gems had organized themselves by types, just as they were expected to do when in a Diamond’s Presence. Pink looked at each of their faces. Some of them seemed nervous, others seemed ecstatic, while the rest chose to keep themselves calm and composed. While a majority of the gems were from her court, some gems from Blue’s, and Yellow’s had come as well. They had most likely been on Earth before hand to help with it’s colonization. Yet, as far as Pink could see, no gems from White’s court had joined. Though it did make sense, White didn’t have many Gems in her court to begin with.

As she looked among the Gems, she could easily pick out the ones who had fought alongside her as Crystal gems, and those who fought under her as Pink Diamond’s soldiers.

She wondered, how many of them ended up being shattered? How many of them were forced to be apart of the cluster? How many of them were corrupted, with no way of being reversed back? Were they doomed to suffer forever; their last hopes crushed by White Diamond in one fell swoop?

Is that what she faced now? Would they all suffer the same fate as the predicted future? Or would the outcome be much, much worse?

“-ink! Pink! Pink, are you there! Hello, anyone home?” A loud call and shaking pulled her out of her morbid contemplation. She looked down to Spinel, who, despite her loud tone, had a reserved look on her face.

“Pink, are you okay? You kinda zoned out there, and looked kinda . . . mopey.” Spinel frowned, widing her arms around Pink’s arm. 

Pink faintly smiled. “I’m fine just . . .”

“Apprehensive?” Pearl said, stepping out from behind Spinel.

“I was going to say absolutely terrified, but that works too.” Pink exhaled, “However, that’s not going to stop me. It’s now or never. It’s time to put the first step of the plan into motion.”

Pearl and Spinel shared a look, and nodded to each other.

Then, Spinel started to chirp, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

————————————————

Once, the warp ended, Pink felt the weight of a thousand eyes on her. All around her, Gems were looking up to her promptly. Pearl and Spinel stood at the base of the warp, looking up at her as well. They had arrived a little before she had, as to temporarily keep up appearances.

“All rise for the Radiant Pink Diamond!” Pearl sang. Cheers rang out as the crowd gave a warm welcome to their diamond. Pink scoured the crowd for the familiar faces, and at the very front of the Quartz’ area, was a Jasper with her gem where her nose would be.

Pink felt herself freeze, and she hoped she didn’t visibly wince. This Jasper had popped out from the beta Kindergarten about 50 years before, and had a perfect cut . Yellow had even complimented Pink for her.

But Pink remembered what she saw. She saw a Jasper that showed no mercy towards Crystal gems, a Jasper who used any means necessary to win, a Jasper who saw any imperfection as proof of failure. A Jasper that had been so endlessly devoted to her, she allowed it to cause her downfall.

If Pink was going to do things right this time, then she would give Jasper all the help she needed. 

As the cheering died down, everyone looked up expectancy at Pink.

And she forgot how to speak.

In the vision of the future, every speech she made was as Rose Quartz. She was Rose, the brave leader, the rebel who fought against the diamonds, and saved the Earth. 

And she was the cowardly Pink Diamond, who lied and deceived, and who was better off dead than alive.

And standing before all these gems only made that fact clearer to her.

It felt suffocating just being there, tight enough for her to shatter.

Then, she heard a very quiet ‘ahem’ and quickly looked down. Pearl gave her a thumbs up, while Spinel mouthed ‘You can do this!’ at her.

. . . For them. She had to do this for them.

Pink took a deep breath, and jumped down from the warp, putting her at the same level as all the other gems. They all jumped slightly, but quickly stood back in position.

No more stalling.

“To all the Gems that made it here, whether you are from my court, or another, I thank you. Every single one of you has served our Empire loyally.” The sudden praise caused some of the gems to blush and grin, while the more prideful ones smirked. However, the ones that stood out to Pink were the ones who looked sullen and somber. They looked as if Pink had just shattered one of them in front of their very eyes.

They weren’t alone in that feeling. She felt vile just saying those words.

“However, I called you here today because there is something very important. On that, I ask . . .”

“What do you want?”

Surprised looks crossed every single Gems face. Light murmuring rippled through the crowd, doubt and bewilderment spreading throughout as the Gems processed what she said. Despite that, Pink continued.

“For thousands of years, I watched my fellow diamonds conquer planets, command armies, and create gems. For so long, I yearned to be among them, to have my own colony to run. I begged and I pleaded, and finally I was given the chance to run my own colony, right here on earth. It was everything I could ever hope and dream for.”

“But, after witnessing the beauty of this world for myself, I came to a chilling realization. Instead of making life from nothing, we are instead acting as Parasites, sucking the life and resources out of planets until there is nothing left, then moving on to the next one. This has also led me to the very painful truth.”

“Our entire Empire, which has existed for eons, is defective. It always has been, and it will continue to be so unless something is done.”

The crowd hung onto every word that left Pink’s mouth. Thousands of emotions were erupting from the crowd, from awe to horror. No Gem among them seemed to be able to really comprehend what was going on.

Yet, the faces that stuck most with Pink, were the faces that showed her that her message was starting to resonate with them.

The sliver of hope on their faces encouraged Pink to continue, resolve filling her every word.

“Under our rule, countless have suffered. We have forced our will not only on other planets, but all Gems as well. Our empire forces Gems to act and do what we believe was ‘perfect’, and any deviation from said perfection is seen as a fault that does not belong in our empire. We force our gems into a class system, deciding who’s superior, and who’s disposable.”

“Which is why I stand before all of you right now, and I ask, What do you truly want?”

Her silence echoed back to her, all the Gems looking back at her and too each other, waiting for someone to speak up.

Then, a voice called out.

“I’m tired of building towers for the upper crust.”

The crowd parted around a Bismuth, who’s stone was at the center of her chest.

“Day after day, we are expected to build exactly what we are given. It has to be exactly as instructed, and we aren't given a word edgewise.”

Bismuth started to walk towards the Diamond, and the crowd parted for her.

“However, I’ve been thinking about building other things, things that the empire never requested. I’ve been thinking about constructing my own weapons, and ways on how to make things better. I want to create my own things, without anyone telling me what to build.”

Bismuth stopped in front of Pink Diamond, “But most importantly, I don’t want to be treated as beneath anyone. You’re not better than me, not in anyway that actually matters.”

A shocked gasp erupted from the crowd, and Jasper summoned her helmet. She looked upon Bismuth with a look of absolute fury.

“Stop!” Pink swiftly moved herself between Bismuth and Jasper, “She is speaking the truth. I am not better than any of you!”

“But-But My Diamond,” Jasper quickly disperse her helmet, “You are flawless!”

A look of pity crossed Pink’s face.

“Jasper, I am not flawless, not in the least.” Pink turned back to address the crowd. “I was also made specifically made for a purpose. I wasn’t chosen out of millions of others, I just came out this way. I came out knowing my purpose and what I had wanted to do.”

“But now I know my purpose was unjust. Who am I to force my will onto others? To conquer planets for my own use? Not anymore! The only thing I want is happiness, and I will fight for my right to be happy!”

“Yeah!” Finally after sitting patiently for so long, Spinel interjected, hopping over to Pink’s side, “I want to be happy too! I want to have control over my own actions! I want to be able to go wherever I want, whenever I want!”

Pearl stepped forward to Pink’s other side. “I . . . I also want to be free. I want to be able to think for myself, and do as I please!” 

“Do all of you see?” Pink pleaded with the crowd, “To all of you who think of acting outside your expected purpose, know this. How the empire defines you is not important, not in the slightest! What matters right here, right now, is how you define yourself, and you’re own purpose!”

Suddenly, a Ruby with her gem on her forehead, who could no longer hold back, called out, “I want to be able to get smarter!”

Then, an Agate exclaimed, “I want to protect all the humans on this planet! They’re so interesting!”

And slowly, more and more gems were letting their true desires out.

“I want to learn how to fight and defend myself!”

“I want to see all of this beautiful Planet for myself, not destroy it!”

“I want to be able to love who I want to love!”

Pink felt her smile grow and grow as different Gems revealed their innermost desire. Some gems still hung back from the rest. Pink could feel their hesitancy, but they didn’t say anything.

Once the chatter died down, Pink began to speak again.

“Do you see what I mean? Here on Earth, we have finally been given the chance to come together, and find a way to fix our empire. It’s not going to be an easy path, but it’s the path I choose regardlessly.”

“My fellow Gems, as of now, you are all free. Your thoughts, actions, words, are all your own. I cannot control you in anyway. If you wish to return to homeworld, I will not stop you. But if you choose to stay and fight, then I promise you, with our combined efforts, we will fight until all Gems are free and are oppressive system is abolished!”  
\-------------------------200 years later---------------------------  
Blue Diamond let out a sigh. 

It had been 200 years since she had last spoken to Pink, making that sigh her 1,152,950,292,085,556,700 sigh since then. Blue Pearl had kept count.

She didn’t have much else to do anyway.

Blue morosely sent out orders to the Gems on her colonies, and let out another sigh. Pearl desperately hoped something would happen so she didn’t have to keep counting her Diamond’s sighs.

Then, the Diamond Direct Channel alerted her to a message. As fast as she possibly could, Blue Pearl answered.

“This is the Blue Diamond control room. Do have business with Blue Diamond?”

“Could you please put Blue on-”

“PInk!” Blue reached out and grabbed Pearl’s screen, bringing it up to her face. “Why haven’t you called? What have you been doing these last two centuries?”

Pink bowed her head slightly, “I apologize for my lack of communication, Blue, but I have been a bit busy.”

Blue huffed, “What could have happened to cause you to be so ‘busy’?”

Pink looked hesitant, then exhaled, “A rebellion has befallen my colony.”

Blue’s eyebrows shot up, “What?”

She saw Pink reach over, and angle the screen so Blue could see. On the monitor before her, it showed several images of various types of gems reeking havoc on one of the kindergartens and poofing Pink’s soldiers. The one thing all these Gems had in common was the symbol of a star on their outfits.

“They call themselves the Crystal Gems. About 200 years ago, it started when one Rose Quartz went rogue. She started rallying gems, and her message spread faster than I could try to stop it.” Pink showed her the image of the Rose Quartz in question. She was wearing a long, white dress, with a star cut out on her navel, showing her gem, “She was the reason I called all the Gems of my court to Earth.” 

“She’s been leading attacks one after another on various Gem struckers and Kindergartens. I . . . I had to shut down the Beta kindergarten due to the attacks. I have my soldiers working around the clock, but it seems like for every one Gem we capture, ten more take her place.”

“Did you shatter the rebels you caught?” Blue questioned.

Pink looked sheepish. “You know me, Blue. I couldn’t do that to them. I did give permission to Hessonite to use the Rejuvenator on any Crystal Gem they caught.”

“You know those only work temporarily, Pink.”

“I know, but still . . . “ Pink trailed off, “I’m just at my limit, and I could really use some reinforcements.”

“Hmm . . .”

“Please, Blue. My gems are doing all they can, but we can only take so much and we’re running out of resources.”

“Fine. I will come to Earth and I’ll bring some of my gems to assist. We can discuss this matter further when I arrive.”

For the first time in a long time, Pink gave Blue a sweet smile. “Thank you, Blue.” Blue felt her heart melt.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise rang out on Pink’s end. 

“Oh, that must be one of my Generals. I have to go Blue. I’ll talk to you once you arrive.”

“That sounds perfect. I will arrive within six months. Goodbye, PInk.”

“Goodbye, Blue.” And with that, the younger gem ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Chapter 4 should hopefully come out this weekend!!!
> 
> btw I read all the comments you guys leave and they really inspire me to keep writing!!!!


	4. Resolution to Revolution (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire come into the Picture, and Garnet takes form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy!!!!

On that day, the Cloud Arena had the perfect view of the bright, blue sky. Pink would have much preferred to be outside then in Blue’s Palanquin, but she had to maintain appearances. For now at least. 

The nobility of Blue’s court were all around them, sauntering around, and taking the time to admire the beautiful planet around them. If only they could understand the life that existed to make that beauty.

“Pink.” Blue’s voice snapped Pink out of her thoughts, and she turned her elder, “Has Hessonite reported back to you on the Mission?” Blue was seated comfortably in her chair, while Pink was kneeling in front of her. A bitter thought crossed Pink’s mind when she thought about the last time they were in this position, but she refused to show it on her face.

“She has, however . . .” Pink sighed, “She reported back to me that they were ambushed in the Beta Kindergarten, and several of the soldiers who were with them had been captured.”

“And the state of the Kindergarten?”

“When they arrived, they noted that a majority of the injectors were destroyed, stripped for parts and beyond repair.” 

Blue huffed, annoyed. “That’s the sixth ambush in the last 6 weeks.” Blue lamented, pulling her hood tighter around her head, “They’re always a step ahead of us. How is that possible?” 

“Blue, if I knew how they were doing it, I would've told you.”

Blue made a small, contemplative sound. “No matter, I sent out a request for my best Sapphire a while ago. She should hopefully arrive in a few days.”

Pink couldn’t stop herself from perking up. “Will she have Rubies accompanying her?”

“Naturally. Why do you ask?” Blue tilted her head slightly.

“Oh, just curious.” Pink offhandedly mentioned, before swiftly stepping up from her kneeling position, “I should probably return to my own Palanquin. I’m receiving a report from one of my commander’s soon.”

“I understand. Please contact me if you get any new information.”

“I will, Blue. Goodbye.” Pink then took her leave from the Arena.  
——————————————————  
Sapphire looked out to the vast landscape of Earth. It truly was a beautiful place, but it most likely wouldn’t stay that way once the rebellion was ended and Homeworld would have complete control over the planet..

At any rate, she had to go discuss matters of the future with Blue Diamond.

Everything was happening exactly as it should. She and Rubies would arrive, they would make their way to Blue Diamond, the Ruby closest to her would be knocked into her, and so on and so forth. Just as she predicted.

She arrived into Blue Diamond’s Palanquin, and gave her leader the report. Very shortly, the rebels would arrive, destroy the forms of several gems, including herself. They would be shortly captured, which would then lead to the end Rebellion.

Blue Diamond then gave her a relieved smile. She was then dismissed, and now all she had to do was to await her fate. 

However, one thing was still on her mind.

Back on Homeworld, she had a superior, White Sapphire. She was incredibly talented, the the point her predictions were saved for the Diamonds themselves. Curiously, before Sapphire embarked on her mission, White Sapphire requested an audience with her.

“Do you know who was the last Diamond to request my audience was?” White asked her, gazing out onto the busy homeworld.

Sapphire stayed silent, looking forward into what White was about to say. 

“It was . . . Pink Diamond? And she requested you to see the Earth’s future?”

White Sapphire nodded, “You’ve always been so quick-witted. She wanted me to predict the Earth’s future, and see what the results would be.”

Sapphire hummed, “What did you see?”

Though her eyes were covered, Sapphire could feel White giving her a look. “If I told you, then I would surely be shattered for sharing information I received for a Diamond.”

“. . . I thought Pink Diamond didn’t shatter gems?”

“Oh, of course she doesn’t. Out of that bunch, she’s the best thing that came out-“ White quickly cleared her throat, “Nevertheless, remember that I am White Diamond’s Sapphire. She would have me shattered in a split second, no questions asked.”

“I see.” Sapphire conceded. 

The two sat in silence again, before White spoke up again.

“What I mean to tell you is that if there’s anyone you should put your faith in, it’s Pink Diamond. So when you get to Earth, try to have a conversation with her. I feel like it would be very enlightening.”

Sapphire looked skeptic, “Hmm, I’ll try, but I don’t foresee that happening.” Sapphire noted as she peered into the future. 

“Of course you don’t. Now, in a minute, Your Ruby is about to open the door.”

As predicted, the door slid up, revealing a Ruby, who’s gem was on the palm of her left hand.

“My Sapphire, the ship going to Earth is about to take off.”

Sapphire nodded, and turned to White.

“I must take my leave. I will see you when I return.”

Extraordinary, White Sapphire gave her a kind smile. “I’ll hold you to it. Goodbye, Sapphire.”

Her elder’s words stuck with her. White Sapphire was truly an enigma, even among other Sapphires. No one dared to look into her future, for she would probably know you did before you even thought to do so.

“. . . My Sapphire? Are you okay?” Sapphire was pulled from her thoughts by the Ruby standing next to her.

“I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“. . Do . . . Do you want to talk about it?”

“Don’t worry, It is not something you have to concern yourself with..”

“Oh, okay.”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, the only noise in the air was the muted discussions from other the other gems. Though for some reason, Ruby couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her . . .

“What a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could have seen more of this planet.” Sapphire made Ruby jump slightly, but she quickly rolled it off.

“Uh... there's still time.”

The Sapphire gave her a gentle smile, and Ruby thought it was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen. 

“That is a nice thought, but... no.”

Abruptly, a voice boomed through the air.

“Blue Diamond, you’re reign of terror is over! The Earth, and all Gems will be freed!”

Shocked gasps and shouts spread through the Arena as three figures appeared.

“We are the Crystal Gems!” Rose Quartz, a Pearl, and a cloaked figure jumped down onto the arena, and were then immediately rushed from all sides.

The Pearl moved elegantly, her swords slashing through her enemies like they were fabric, while Rose used her strength to knock her gems back. The Cloaked figure was faster than most of the quartz soldiers, grabbing them and throwing them away from the pair, acting more as defense than offense.

The Rubies used their small height to evade the cloaked figure, and swiftly fused to face against Rose Quartz.

But as they got closer, the gem proved she was faster than them, breaking apart their fusion with one hit and poofing two of the rubies with two more.

Ruby skidded across the floor, and watched as the Pearl jumped in front of Sapphire, and raised her sword.

“Thank you, Ruby. You did your best.”

She . . . was just accepting it? Wait, she knew Ruby was going to fail? So she accepted that she was going to be poof? She . . . accepted it?

. . . 

Ruby, however, did not accept this.

“NO!” Without a second to waste, Ruby threw herself forward, and tackled Sapphire out of harm's way.

Then, something amazing happened.

The world became bright, and it suddenly felt so wonderful. It felt like the lyrics and the melody had suddenly been intertwined, creating a beautiful song. Like the puzzle pieces perfectly clicked together, creating a beautiful picture.

Like everything just clicked, and it just felt right.

And that is when she appeared. A fusion, made between two different gems from two different societal castes. 

She looked down at the palms of her hands, showing two gems that had become a rich, red color.

“What...what is this?” She questioned.

All the gems were looking on in complete and utter shock. Pearl’s jaw drop, but she shook it off and was ready to charge, before a hand reached out, and stopped her.

“Wait! It’s just . . .” She trailed off as the gems around them gave them their attention once again, “ . . . We should go.”

“Goodbyeee!!!” The cloaked figure called as the three of them escaped into the air.

A million thoughts were racing through the Fusion’s head, and before she could even begin to comprehend it, she split.

As Ruby and Sapphire laid on the ground, they were surrounded by a furious crowd. The tense air after the Rebel’s attack but everyone on edge, and they took their feelings out on the fusion. They were scared, disgusted, and confused at what had just occurred.

However, none of their anger could compare to that of Blue Diamond’s, who rose above the crowd of in her Palanquin.

“The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!” Her voice boomed across the arena.

“This is... not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I…”

Ruby stood up in defense. “No! It was me!”

“Clearly.” Blue Diamond’s voice was cold, and held no emotion other than pure rage. “How dare you fuse with a member of my court? You will be broken for this!”

The Gems, hearing their Diamond’s decree, started in on the pair. They got closer and closer, but before they could seize Ruby, Sapphire grabbed her, and dashed right off of the Arena. 

“Wait, what are you doing!” Ruby screamed as they began to free fall. They fell for five seconds, before they heard the flap of wings, and were both grabbed by another gem.

They twisted in their captor’s hold. It was a Lapis Lazuli. She was apart of Blue’s court.

Ruby became hysterical, “Put us down!” And started to furiously wiggle in Lapis’ arms.

“Will you calm down! I’m trying to save you!” The Lapis shouted back at her, “I’m a Crystal Gem!”

The pair then realized that she was flying them far away from the cloud arena, and towards the dense forest. 

She flew low to the ground, her eyes darting through the leaves. Then, a shine came from somewhere in the forest. 

“There.” Lapis dived towards it, and dropped through the trees.

Waiting for them was Rose Quartz, the Pearl, and the cloaked figure.

“Hooray! You saved them!” The cloaked figure threw up her hands in celebration, revealing pink gloves. 

“Thank you, Lapis.” Rose smiled at the gem, which caused Lapis to blush.

“It’s not a big deal. I was able to slip out pretty easily.” She scratched the back of her head bashfully.

Ruby, on the other hand, was about to lose it.

“What’s going on! Who are you people! Why did you bring us here! Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything!” Ruby’s rage got intense enough for the grass under feet to start smoking.

“I told you to calm down! You’re going to draw attention to us!” Lapis exclaimed, while Rose interjected, “You’re also going to ignite the forest.”

Ruby felt her eye twitch, and took a deep breath. 

“Can some please tell me what is going on?”

“Oh, sorry!” Rose cleared her throat, “We are the Crystal Gems. Out whole goal is to save Earth from Gem colonization, and to free gems’ from the Diamond’s oppressive rule.”

“We also smash stuff!” The cloaked figure chimed in.

Rose nodded, “We also do that.” 

Ruby let out a growl, “I know! But who’s that?” She pointed at the cloaked figure, who giggled.

“Oh, how rude of me! I should introduce myself!” The mysterious Gem threw her hood back, revealing two, heart shaped buns on her head.

“The names Spinel! A pleasure to meet you two.” The spinel curtested politely to the two gems. 

Ruby blinked. “. . . HOW DID A SPINEL GET HERE!”

“Wait . . . “ Sapphire , despite her quietness, caught everyone’s attention, “You’re . . . Pink Diamond’s Spinel. I heard she took you to Earth. Why . . . Why did you join them?”

Spinel suddenly got a sheepish look on her face. “Ah, well . . .” She turned to Rose.

“Should I tell them or are you going to?”

Rose nodded. “I’ll take care of it.” Rose said, and, surprisingly, her form then started to shift.

Ruby and Sapphire watched as Rose’s form stretched and grew, her gem starting to turn. It turned from a circular Rose Quartz to the unmistakable shape of a pointed gem.

The light surrounding her dissipated, revealing Pink Diamond in place of where Rose Quartz had been.

“Pink . . . Diamond?” Ruby felt slacked jaw, but her programing smacked her brain, and she immediately stood at attention. Sapphire however, was frozen.

“Pink Diamond! I am so sorry-“ She was cut off by Pink furiously waving her hands.

“No, no, no! It’s okay! You don’t have to do that, not to me.” Pink comforted.

“Wha-?” Ruby’s arm faltered slightly, and then she jumped as she felt ice crawl up the leg.

She turned to see Sapphire surrounded by ice.

“Rose Quartz is . . . Pink Diamond? What is . . .” She mumbled.

Pink nodded. “Yes, I am Rose Quartz, and all the gems who were on the planet for the last 200 years are all Crystal gems, including the ones acting as my soldiers.”

More and more ice started covering the ground. All the gems started to move back, save Pink, who let the ice cover her feet.

“I understand completely, and I do apologize for surprising you like this. However, I have found it is necessary to do this if I want to achieve freedom.”

“The . . . Rebellion . . . It’s all a lie?” Sapphire questioned.

“No. The Rebellion is just a lot more different than it appears from the outside.”

Pink began her explanation, “200 hundred years ago, I freed all the gems who were on Earth or under my rule, and they were free to do as they pleased. They decided to join me, and we worked for 200 years to dismantle the Kindergartens, and building bases for Crystal Gems.”

“Now, our goal is to start bringing more and more homeworld gems to our side. We have many gems acting as spies in their courts, and we try to spread our message as much as we can. We have had some successes, and we’ve done our best to avoid any shatterings.” 

“I’m doing this in order to end what me and my fellow diamonds’ have established. For too long, Gems have suffered under our rule and thousands of planets have died for us. I refuse to let this continue.”

At this point, the ice had crawled halfway up Pink’s leg. Sapphire was still in shock. 

“You don’t have to join me, but in my eyes, you are now a free gem. No one can control you anymore. Everything you do is entirely up to you now.” Pink proposed.

Sapphire, remained quiet. “I . . . Don’t understand.” Sapphire became quiet again, then broke the ice surrounding her feet. Without another word, she started to walk off.

“Wait, Sapphire!” Ruby started to run after her, but stopped, and hesitantly looked at Pink.

Pink, however, shook her head. “As I said, I have no say on what you decided what you want to do. The only person who can do that is you.”

Ruby’s eyes widen, but she quickly got a determined look on her face, and dashed after Sapphire.

The four gems watched them as they ran off.  
——————————————————  
Ruby slowly approached Sapphire, who was sitting on a clift, watching the sun set. 

“Hey,” Ruby sat down next to the blue gem, “How’s it going?”

Sapphire didn’t even seem to acknowledge her, and kept looking out in the distance. 

“Not good, got it.” Ruby sighed, and kicked her feet out.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Sapphire was silent for a few seconds, before she began to speak.

“I used to think I understood everything that would happen in my life. Everything was in order, was expected, was simple. And now . . . It’s all falling apart. So many things are changing, and I don’t even know where to even start to pick up the pieces.”

Ruby listened intently, and when Sapphire finished, she waited to see if the regal gem would say anything else.

“Well . . . Maybe you don’t have to do it alone.”

“What?”

“Well . . . I’m right here, and y’know, was the one who trapped you here so-“

“You didn’t trap me. You saved me.” Sapphire interrupted, “I choose to be here with you. I . . . I didn’t want you to be killed.”

“But now you’re trapped here forever.” Ruby muttered.

“What about you? Aren’t you here with me?” Sapphire asked. “We’re here together.”

A silence came over the two, and they quickly looked away from each other, blushing.

“I . . . never knew fusion was like that. I’ve witnessed it, but I’ve never fused with anyone myself . . . “

“It didn’t before. When I fused with other Rubies, it just felt like I was a bigger Ruby. But that felt . . . special.”

“In what way?”

“I . . . Don’t know. I can’t explain it.” 

“Then . . . What if we tried to figure it out together?” Sapphire parted her hair to reveal her eye.

Ruby felt her face light up up, and the ground around her burst into flames. She jumped back and stamped it out. When she noticed Sapphire was still looking expectantly at her, she cleared her throat.

“I, uh, meant to do that.” Much to her delight, Sapphire giggled.

“Anyway, I agree with you. Let’s try and figure this out, together.”

Ruby reached her hand out, and Sapphire took it in her own.  
——————————————————  
“. . . And then *poof*, they become an entirely new gem! Can you believe it?”

“Yes I can cause you told me 50 TIMES ALREADY!”

“Actually, it was only 47 times.”

Jasper groaned. Pink Diamond’s Spinel was a bigger handful than expected. However, her Diamond clearly cherished her, so Jasper didn’t dare lay a hand on her.

. . . Also Spinel was a spectacular fighter, and Jasper’s Pride wasn’t about to let her be beaten by the cheery gem. The two were assigned as partners during scouting missions around the Human villages, just in case any Gems tried to cause disturbances.

The story of the fusion spread throughout the Crystal Gems fast, especially when they were given the order to keep an eye out for. A lot of gems became excited at the idea, some even mentioned trying it out themselves. Some of them, like Jasper, on the other hand . . . were conflicted.

She let out a growl, “Besides, I don’t get it. Why would a Sapphire and Ruby fuse? Does it make them stronger? What’s the point?”

Spinel looked at her, then shrugged. 

“I don’t know. You should ask her yourself.”

“How am I-“ Jasper was cut off by a falling sound, and a gentle “Ow”. Both gems shut their mouths, and quietly slunk towards the bush.

A gem with three eyes, who had mismatched clothes and hair, suddenly stood up in front of them, when she saw them she stumbled back.

“Oh! It’s you!” Spinel exclaimed. She stretched her arms out to the fusion, wrapped her arms around her, then pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I’m so happy to see you again!” Despite the sudden physical contact, the fusion gave Spinel a gentle pat on the head, smiling warmly at her.

Jasper just looked between the two, bewildered.

“This is the fusion I was talking about! Her name is . . .” She paused, then quietly stretched her head to the fusion, and whispered, “What’s your name again?”

“. . . My name is Garnet.”

“Garnet! This is Garnet!” Spinel declared happily.

Jasper’s confused look was still on her face.

“Anywho, what brings you here, Garnet?”

“I tripped.”

“Ah, I see. Say, you wanna stick with us?” We’re just about to head back to the Base, and we can use all the hands we can get.”

Garnet face turned to surprise, then contemplative, then determined. 

“Yes, I will. I need to talk to Pink Diamond.”

This snapped Jasper out of her stupor. 

“Where do you get off-“ Spinel’s hand smacked into Jasper’s face, silencing her.

“Understandable. You can just approach Pink and she will listen to what you have to say. Even if it’s about a cool bug you found.”

Spinel moved her hand off of Jasper’s face, and wrapped her arm around Garnet’s arm, “Now let’s get a move on!”

Before Garnet knew it, Spinel dragged her to the base of a very tall mountain, followed by Jasper. They walked around to the other side, where they encountered long vines. Spinel stood in front of them, and willed her Gem to glow. The vines retracted, and a pink star started glowing, revealing an opening into the mountain.

When they stepped inside, Garnet saw multiple layers with rooms on the sides. Crystal gems were all over the place, exchanging resources, recovering, talking, and training. 

Some of the gems noticed Garnet, and were promptly shocked. But as Spinel led her through the base, Garnet saw that instead of anger, curiosity and admiration were upon their faces.

Spinel pulled her into a room, where they found Pink Diamond sitting, talking with Bismuth.

“If we can get our hands on some Roseanite, then I would be able to create some top of the line weapons.” Bismuth explained, pointing to the parts in her diagram.

Pink was intently studying the plans Bismuth gave her.

“I believe there is a shipment full of resources heading to Earth in two weeks to aid the rebels. I could maybe pull some strings to see if we can get some of our own on the delivery team.”

“I think we would be able to- oh wow.” Bismuth had given the doorway a glance, and saw Spinel standing there with Garnet. Pink followed her gaze, and her face let up.

“Oh, it’s you! I’m glad you’re safe. How have you been?”

A nice warm feeling filled Garnet, and she answered, “I’ve been . . . Scared. But also . . . Happy. But why do I feel like doing this than anything I was supposed to be?”

Pink gave an understanding laugh, “Welcome to Earth!” However, she remembered something and turned back to Bismuth. “Do you mind if we put this on hold for a few minutes?”

“Wha- Oh yeah, yeah! Of course! Just meet me in my forge when you’re done.” Bismuth quickly gathered her plans, and headed to the door. But before she left, she turned and held out her hand to Garnet.

“It’s an honor to meet you. Swing by my forge so we can get to know each other.”

Garnet looked surprised by her gesture, but then returned the handshake.

“I will do so.”

Bismuth grinned at her. “Pleasure doing bismuth with you. Come on, Spinel, let’s give them some privacy.”

“Okay!” Spinel squeakily followed Bismuth out of the room, leaving just Garnet and Pink. Shyly, Garnet made her way across the room, and sat next to Pink Diamond. 

“What’s your name?”

“It’s . . . Garnet.”

Pink’s eyes seemed to sparkle, “Incredible.”

Garnet expected Pink to continue, but instead the Diamond was looking at her expectantly.

“You . . . You talked to White Sapphire a long time ago, right? What did she show you?”

For the first time since they met, Pink’s kind look slid if her face to reveal a look of pure agony. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too-“ she cut herself off when Pink reached down, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Pink had closed her eyes, and taken a deep breath. 

“It’s alright. Yes, I did talk to White Sapphire a long time ago, and she showed me a possible outcome into the future. I . . . I was horrified. Since then, I have been working as hard as I could to prevent such a future from happening.”

Garnet listened intently. She wondered what Pink saw, but realized it would be cruel of her to ask.

Pink shook the look off her face. “Enough about how I feel, I want to know how you’re feeling.”

“How . . . I’m feeling?” Garnet’s voice wavered, “I’m . . . Confused. I just don't understand. How was Ruby able to alter fate? How come Sapphire was willing to give up everything?”

Pink went to say something, but shut her mouth, and gave it a little thought. She then moved her hands to cup Garnet’s hands.

“I don’t know. What I do know is that you’re here now and you have a place among us. The rest is up to you.”

Garnet looked to her, and then to the gems on her hands.

“I think it was . . . Because of love.” 

Pink smiled at her, and then gently folded her palms together, “Then that is the answer.”

Outside the room the two were, Jasper was leaning against the wall, listening to everything. A look of turmoil was swirling in her face.

“. . . Love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Chapter 5 should be out soon!! Comments are super appreciated!!!!


	5. Resolution to Revolution (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets the spotlight as she starts to understand her Diamond,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, but I am a full time student, and School comes first. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!!!
> 
> SN: I may implement some things from SU:Future (Like story Elements) but leave out more minor canon facts.

Jasper was conflicted.

On one hand, she was fully devoted to Pink Diamond. There was nothing any Gem could do to change that. Her diamond was perfect, and nothing could change that in Jasper’s eyes.

However . . . It was the fact she just couldn’t understand her Diamond was what bothered her.

Of course, it wasn’t really her place, but it still lived at the back of her mind, like an annoying inch that couldn’t be scratched. Why? Why did Pink Diamond treat them differently? Why did she let Gems speak to her anyway they wanted to? Why did she want to protect the Earth so bad?

These questions bounced around Jasper’s head as she watched the Fusion, Pink Diamond, her Pearl, and Spinel from above. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she could hear Spinel’s rambunctious laughter from all the way down there. Pink was making elaborate and crazy hand gestures, as if she was describing her story using nothing but her hands. Her, a Diamond, was amusing those beneath her.

Jasper just didn’t get it.

——————————————————

Another day, another recon mission. Jasper and Spinel walked along the forest path, keeping their eyes peeled for any wandering humans or Homeworld soldiers. Surprisingly, Spinel had been fairly silent that day, uncharacteristic for the Pink Gem. Jasper, however, decided not to press. . . . Mostly for the sake of her own sanity.

However, the peace and quiet only lasted for so long.

“Hey, Jasper,” Spinel called up to her. “What.” Jasper spared Spinel a glance, her tone harsh. Spinel took it with grace.

“Why did you join the Rebellion?”

“Isn't it obvious? It’s what my Diamond commanded of me.” Spinel looked at her questionably. “But, Pink said she wasn’t anyone’s Diamond anymore. You could’ve done whatever you wanted.” “Well, when she said that, she obviously didn’t mean it.” At that, Spinel froze. A dark look went over her face. “Pink has been working to be more truthful. Ever since we’ve reunited, She hasn’t lied to me in the slightest.”

Jasper sighed. Looks like the Spinel needed some more explanation. “Look, this is something we all know from the day we first form. Each Gem is from a different Caste, and the Diamonds are at the very top. We follow whatever out Diamond requests of us, no questions asked.”

“Then why is Pink doing this?” “I . . . Don’t know exactly, but it doesn’t matter. It’s not our place to question her.” Spinel still looked unsatisfied.

“Okay, look-“ Then, something caught Jasper’s attention. A group of canine organics passed from the bottom of the cliff bellow. “See there!” Jasper pointed to them, “Here’s a perfect example. Imagine these organics as the Diamond Authority. The leaders are the big, strong ones. The rest follow them and do as they say.”

Spinel looked up to Jasper, down to the organics, and back to her. “Jasper, are you sure that's how those organics work?” Jasper sputtered. “Of-Of course! Why wouldn’t the weaker, smaller ones follow the bigger ones?”

Spinel’s gaze suddenly softened significantly, as if she came to the conclusion that Jasper was a big idiot, and started to pity her.

This irked Jasper. “Ugh, why am I even trying to explain it to you? Let’s just get this recon mission over with!”

For the rest of the recon, it was once again quiet between the pair.

——————————————————

The Crystal Gem base was still busy as the two gems returned. Spinel stretched over and around busy gems, trying not to get in anyone’s way. She looked around, but she could see that Pink Diamond was not in the main lobby. She quickly slinked next to a Rose Quartz, who was currently mending some torn cloth. She looked very much like Pink’s Rose Quartz, gem placement and all. “Hey,” Spinel called her attention, “Have you seen Pink?” Rose looked at her quizzically, “Pink . . . Oh! You mean Pink Diamond! She’s in the Fissure Bay healing some of the Rebels and refilling our healing elixir stock.”

Spinel perked up. “Oh, Thank you so much!” She turned to head out, but she turned back again to Rose, “What are you making?” The Rose Quartz blushed, “Oh-h, It’s just some clothes from the villages up north. They were under attack from some of Blue Diamond’s troops, and I was apart of the team to help restore them. I offered to work on mending their torn fabric” Spinel looked over the pile of clothes next to Rose. “They seem a little small for humans.” Rose’s blush grew deeper. “Well a lot of the little humans, the children, had torn clothes so I just offered to mend them all.”

“Chil-dren?” Spinel asked.

“Oh, right. Children is what the humans call the smaller humans. Did you know humans create more humans using their own bodies? And then that little human is apart of them but also their OWN person,” Rose let out a small wistful sigh, “Wouldn’t that be nice, though? To make a child, and watch them grow, and learn, and to love . . . ”

Then, the Rose Quartz snapped out of her daze, and gained a dark blush. “I mean, if gems COULD have children, which is a silly idea, haha!”

Spinel giggled awkwardly with her. “Yeah. I’m going to go find Pink now.”

“Tell her I said hi.” Rose said hurriedly, and throwing her focus back into the clothes.

——————————————————

“. . . And there you go! How do you feel?”

The Ocean Jasper looked down to the gem on her chest, and gave it a few raps with her fist. She looked out from between her bangs to give Pink a thumbs up.

“Looks good as new, My Diamond!” She beamed.

“You can call me just me Pink, if you want.”

“Yeah, but I’m just so used to saying My Diamond.” Ocean hopped off from her temporary resting place, “Anyway, I gotta get back to training now! Thank you again, My Diamond!” Pink let out a small sigh, “No problem, Ocean. Just, please try to be a little more careful.”

“I make no promises!”

As the Jasper left, Spinel slipped into the bay next to her. She looked up to see Pink rubbing her left eye. “Hey Pink, I’m back from Recon.” Spinel tried to keep her voice low. Pink looked up to her, and gave her a small, tired smile.

“Spinel, It’s good to see-.“ Pink cut herself off as a tall, Green gem pushed the curtains from behind Pink aside. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Pink Diamond, but Rutile has estimated that we still need just a little more healing solution to meet the amount of Healing elixir needed to refill our stocks.” Nephrite held a long vial in her hands, which she fiddled with.

“Don’t worry, Centi- Nephrite. I’ll take care of it.” Pink took the vial from Nephrite, who was in a little shock over the nickname , and held next to her face. Tears came to her eyes, and she carefully used the vial to collect them. Once it was almost full, she pulled it back and handed it back to Nephrite. “Is this enough, Nephrite?” Pink sniffed. Nephrite shook out of her stupor and nodded vigorously. “Yes, It’s perfect Pink Diamond! Thank you!” She paused for a moment before she continued with, “And thank you for the nickname!” She then quickly rushed back behind the curtain.

Pink rubbed her eyes as she turned back to Spinel. “Sorry about that, Spinel. What’s up?”

“Well, nothing too crazy, but . . .” Spinel stretched to grab a chair from across the room, and pulled it so she could sit, “We need to talk about Jasper.”

Try as she might, Pink couldn’t hide her wince. “Is there something wrong? Has she . . . Tried to hurt you?”

Spinel quickly shook her head. “No, No, No! It’s not that at all! She hasn’t laid a finger on me!” At this, Pink relaxed. “However, I think we need to change tactics. Jaspy STILL hasn’t really become friends with anyone. She doesn’t speak to me unless I talk to her first, and even then it takes her awhile to talk to me!” Spinel tried to keep her voice down, but she grew more heated with every word.

Pink nodded. “I understand. This could prove to be a problem . . .” Spinel swiftly cooled down and looked at Pink quizzically, “Really? How?”

Pink, realizing she had said that last part out loud, looked hesitant to elaborate. But, after giving Pink the look of a kicked puppy, Pink broke. “It’s just . . . Jasper is a difficult case. She’s very devoted to me, and is considered very highly among others who think like her. It leaves us unstable, and in trouble if the other Diamonds decide to revoke my power in the future.” Spinel watched as Pink avoided her gaze, gently caressing her own gemstone.

“But . . . That's only a small part of why you’re doing this, isn’t it?” Spinel stated. Pink carefully met her gaze, and let out a tired laugh. “You’ve become a lot better at reading Gems, Spinel.”

“Well, I’ve been meeting a lot of new Gems lately, and making a lot of new friends too.”

“That’s good.” Pink’s tender expression faded into one of regret, “I’m worried about Jasper. If she continues to act like this, continues, to push others away, I think it . . . It will cause her a lot of pain in the future.”

Now, Pinks' hand fully covered her Gem, trembling very lightly. “Huh, that makes a lot of sense. Which leads me to my next thought,“ Spinel stretched one arm out, and lightly booped Pink on the nose, “I think you should try getting some one-on-one time with her.”

At this, Pink jumped slightly, “I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea-“ For her troubles, she got a finger wag to the face. “Uh, Uh, Uh, we’re true friends now Pink, So you gotta at least hear me out here.” Spinel stood up on her chair to better look Pink in the eyes,

“You’re the only person who Jasper listens to and respects. I think if you spend some time with her, maybe she’ll start to come around.” Pink stayed quiet, her eyes cast down, hands holding her gem, and deep in thought. “C’mon Pink, you have to at least try.” Spinel implored, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

_‘A number of things could happen. Even if I try, I’ll probably screw it up’_ Pink thought darkly, but as she casted to look over to Spinel, she could see the earnest look in her eyes. She then looked down to her gem. The reality around her faded, and now all she could see in her mind was a young boy, who’s smile could light the darkest of hearts. ‘_. . . Steven would try. He would want me to try_.’

Pink took a deep breath, and forced her face to a determined expression. “Okay, Spinel, I’ll try to get through to her.”

——————————————————

Jasper felt her legs tremble with each step.

It was another day, another recon mission, but instead of Spinel, _Pink Diamond_ was her scouting partner.

Jasper felt as if she was going to poof just from her nervousness. Pink Diamond was in her Rose Quartz disguise, curled hair and white dress. But, Jasper didn’t want to refer to her as Rose Quartz. In Jasper's mind, that would be an insult.

It was silent between the two since they left the base. Jasper choose just to look ahead, while staying at attention by her Diamond.

After a few more minutes of silence, Pink decided to break the silence. “So,” Jasper jumped very lightly as she looked to Pink, “It’s a very lovely day today, isn’t it?”

“Yes, My Diamond.” Jasper agreed instantaneously.

“. . . On Homeworld, theres not a lot of vegetation or life, it’s almost Earth’s polar opposite.” Pink noted fondly.

This made Jasper curious. “. . . I’ve never been to Homeworld, My Diamond.” Pink gave her expectant look, as if she expected Jasper to do something without Pink Diamond’s command.

Then it clicked. “What’s . . . What’s Homeworld like?”

Pink gave her a warm smile. “As I said, It’s almost opposite to Earth. Buildings as far as they eye can see, most of them training centers or observatories. The sky doesn’t change color like it does on Earth, it just brightens or darkens. It’s . . . cold, it does have the same . . . ‘Home’ feeling like Earth does.”

Jasper hung onto her Diamond’s every word. Her Diamond had thousands of years on her. It was an honor to be able to hear her history.

“Wow . . . I think I understand why you like this planet so much.” At this Pink perked up. “Really? That’s great Jasper!”

Jasper felt her face grow hot, “Yes, My Diamond, This planet would be wasted if we continued to build kindergartens around it. It’s better suited as a preserve.” Then another thought came to Jasper. “Is that why we’re staging a rebellion? To show the other Diamonds how to better use resources?”

At this, Pink finally winced, and an icy feeling covered Jasper’s back.

“I-I’m sorry my Diamond! I spoke out of turn! Please forgive me.” Jasper stopped, turned to her Diamond, and saluted her. Pink’s wince turned to a look of melancholy.

“Oh, Jasper,” Pink reached out, and gently squeezed her shoulder, “It’s okay. You’re aloud to speak your thoughts to me, and I promise I will never get angry at for it. However, you’re a bit off the mark about my goals.”

Jasper did not move from her salute. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, My Diamond.”

“I’m not doing this to benefit the empire or even to somehow gain more power for myself. Why I’m doing this is a reason bigger than me, the empire, and even White Diamond herself.”

Pink’s slightly shifted her gaze to look over Jasper’s shoulder, and then she suddenly lit up.

“Here, follow me. Maybe this will help you understand.” Pink took one of Jasper’s hands, and gingerly lead her to a steep decline. Jasper held tight as they jumped from the peak, and they gently floated to the ground.

“Okay, now keep your steps light, and try not to make any loud noises.” Jasper nodded dumbly, and Pink smiled at her, and gently lead her through a brush. Before them, a cave loomed over them, and a large, canine organic stood before it. It growled at them, ears back, but Pink simply lifted her hand to it, and it relaxed. Pink held tight as she and Jasper ducked into the cave. In the back of the cave, there was another organic, surrounded with other, much smaller organics, which were against the bigger organics stomach.

Pink gently guided Jasper to sit on her knees next to her. “Humans call these organics ‘Wolves’. This wolf is a mother wolf with her babies.” Pink explained.

“ . . . Why are the ‘babies’ so small?” Jasper pointed to the small ‘wolves’. “Well, they were only born about 2 weeks ago. But soon, they’ll be able to go out and see the world.”

“. . . Born?” Jasper questioned.

“It means these pups were born knowing nothing, and they had to rely on their mother to protect them. But in the future, they’ll grow even bigger, and they’ll go out into the world, and get to discover themselves.”

“All species on this planet are like this. They don’t come out of the ground knowing their duties like we do, they take the time to grow and learn. They get the chance to do what they want. To . . . To find their own purpose in life.” Pink finished wistfully.

The Pups had finished feeding, and they made their way over to the large visitors in their den. One of the pups placed it legs on Jasper’s thigh, and Jasper leaned back from it. However, Pink placed a hand on her back. “It’s okay, Jasper. Just move your hand down, and gently touch it’s head.”

With Pink’s guidance, Jasper gently petted the Pups’ head. The Pup moved into her hand, letting out small woos, and letting it’s tail wag. Pink cooed at it, and leaned into Jasper. “It’s so small, but it will grow up one day, and get to choose it’s own path in life.”

Pink let out a wistful sigh. “Isn’t that amazing? What an incredible power, the ability to "grow up.”

Jasper looked to her from the corner of her eye, and to the pup in her lap.

“. . . It sounds . . . Wonderful, my Diamond.”

——————————————————

The tension on Homeworld was suffocating. White Sapphire watched as many gems were scattering around, preparing for the looming Rebel Threat. Earth was rumored to almost be completely under Rebel Rule, despite Pink Diamonds’ attempts to suppress it.

Rose Quartz and her rebellion sparked unease in the empire. The millennium of work was starting to crumble, especially as the Rebellions message spread throughout the empire.

But White Sapphire had laid all her cards in place. If she just played them right, then she would just need to put her trust in Pink Diamond. But for now, she had other matters to worry about. For example, the visitor that was about to arrive at her door.

Just as she turned to face her door, it slid open.

The gem glided into her room, never breaking her stride. Her face was frozen in a permanent smile, her arms stretched out without any movement. The crack over her left eye only added to her unsettling nature.

“White Sapphire,” White Diamond’s Pearl began, “White Diamond requests a prediction from you about the future of the Earth Colony and this little ‘Rebellion’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Chapter 6 will be out in 2020. Till then, Happy New Years and Thank you for Reading!!! <3<3<3


	6. Resolution to Revolution (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's perspective grows as she gets to see more of the different facets of the rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! First I would like to thank all of you for being so patient with me. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I've just been very busy with school, work and the pandemic just threw everything for a spin. Now that SU is over, I can write somethings with much more confidence! I will be sticking to my original plan. Thanks for reading!

“Are you sure you really want to do this?”

“Pearl, I want to do this just as much as you do.” Pink reassured, “You do want to do this, right?”. Pink held out a hand to the smaller gem. Pearl looked at it hesitantly, her face flushing blue. She took in a breath, and took Pink’s hand, her blush growing.

“ . . . More than anything else in the world.” 

In a moment, the two gems began to dance as their gemstones began to glow. Pearl started softly, following Pink’s more bold pace. However, as they progressed, she hastened her movements, putting the two in sync. As their unity grew, so did the shine of their gems. In a sleek moment, Pink pulled Pearl up as she spun her around, and brought her close to her form.

In a flash of light, a new gem stood in the center of the room. She was tall and fair, with rich, pink skin, and silky hair that burst with color. She opened her four eyes and looked down at herself. A deep, melodic laugh erupted from her.

“Oh my stars, it worked! Look at us!” The tall fusion twisted to look at her new form. She couldn’t help but cup her face, as if that could contain all the excitement that she felt in her heart. “Look at  _ me _ .”

She sighed happily, before another burst of excitement ran through her.

“I have to go show the others!”

———————————

“Careful, Spinel!” Bismuth watched anxiously as the Pink gem slowly poured the molten metal out into the molds. Though Spinel had wrapped her arms thrice around the bucket, they couldn’t afford to lose a single drop of the stuff. 

Spinel sensed the other Gem’s unease, and focused hard into keeping her arms steady. This did have the unintended effect of her legs wiggling as if the ground beneath them was shaking.

As the last drop left the container, both gems let out a sigh of relief. Behind them, a door opened.

“Is everything going well?” A lush and unfamiliar voice called. The two gems turned to see the tall, new fusion.

“Oh my-” Bismuth was cut off as Spinel loudly gasped, and dropped the bucket she was holding. Faster than you could say ‘New Friend’, Spinel had launched herself across the room and wrapped herself around the Fusion.

“Pink! Pearl! Look at you two!” Spinel sang as she inspected the two of them up and down. Bismuth let out a low whistle.

“A fusion between a Diamond and a Pearl.” Bismuth stunly mused, “I never even imagined that I would see the day . . .”

“Well you better believe it.” The fusion quipped, causing Spinel to burst into giggles.

“Hey, there was a loud bang from outside. Did you guys- oh.” Lapis’ words fell off as she entered the room, followed quickly by Jasper and Garnet. Garnet’s eyes twinkled in elation, while Jasper stood by, stunned.

“Look at you!” Garnet made her way towards the new Fusion. “That’s what I said!’ Spinel chirped.

“How does it . . . feel?” Lapis asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It feels amazing! And warm, and gentle, and . . .” The fusion trailed off as her face softened. This seemed to enhance Garnet’s euphoria.

“Well, don’t keep us in the dark! What’s your name?” She asked.

“Oh! How rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself.” The fusion took a dramatic bow, with Spinel still clutching her, “I am Rainbow Quartz, but you can just call me Rainbow if you would like.”

Chatter filled the room as the gems acquainted themselves with Rainbow Quartz, all except one.

Jasper watched on, her middle churning unpleasantly. Yet, a single thought echoed in her head, still present even as she tried to ignore it.

———————————

“Oh man, Jaspy, can you believe it?”

“Nope.”

“Yeah, neither can I! I mean, I never expected Pearl to finally be able to ask Pink if they could fuse, let alone be able to pull it off! I half expected her to poof from being too nervous.’

“ . . .” Jasper suppressed a snort as she imagined the Pearl suddenly poofing in Pink Diamond’s hold as they tried to fuse. But she did not dwell on it, because before long, a stream caught her eye, and she veered towards it with her mind set.

“Oh, what do you think would happen if we fused? She would look weird, wouldn’t she?” Spinel followed Jasper towards the stream, and watched as the bigger gem unfurled the fabric that she had tucked under her arm onto the ground.

“Well-” Jasper took a tentative step into the stream, before pausing, “What would that even look like?”

“Hmmmmmm, wellll,” Spinel began, overlooking Jasper’s activity in the stream.

“She would probably be big! Really big! Oh, but she would also probably have crazy limbs, like long legs and arms but GIANT hands and feet!” She then let out a tiny gasp, “Or maybe she would have a really buff upper body and tiny legs! And she would probably have red stripes since you have reddish-orange stripes but _ I’m _ pink-”

Jasper half-listened as Spinel continued rambling. What had originally been an annoying buzzing to her had turned to a more . . . familiar melody. As she watched the stream flow around her legs, guiding the small, aquatic creatures with it, she found Spinel’s voice . . . comforting. With that thought, she took her hand, and plunged it into the stream below, grabbing a small aquatic animal.

“ - She might have four eyes! Or maybe Four arms! I heard that a Carnelian and A Beryl fused, and they had . . . four . . . arms. . . Jasper, what are you doing?” Spinel trailed off, watching as Jasper caught more and more aquatic creatures. 

Spinel watched as Jasper carried two handfuls of aquatic organics, and deposited them onto the fabric. The bigger gem rolled it up, and tucked in back under her arm.

“Uh, well . . .” Jasper let out a huff, “Just follow me, and I’ll show you.”

Spinel curiously followed Jasper as they plunged into the forest. They ducked under large greenery, and gently moved branches before they came upon a clearing with a cave surrounded by rocks. Encompassing the Rock were surrounded by big and small canine creatures. 

“Ooo! What are these?” Spinel looked to Jasper, who looked particularly smug.

“ _ These _ are Pink Diamond’s wolves, and I take care of them.” She boasted, and started making her way over as several wolves bounded towards her. She unfurled the fabric, and allowed the canines to partake in a feast she presented.

“C’mon, eat up! You have to grow big and strong- Hey!” Jasper exclaimed as one of the wolves jumped up to try and lick her, “Look at you, you’re getting so big! I bet one day you’ll be leading this Pack, won’t cha girl!”

Spinel watched as Jasper fed the wolves while praising them as if they were newly formed gems. She took her que to approach when the wolves dispersed to eat, save the one that chose to eat it’s fill by Jasper.

“Sooooo, did Pink ask you to take care of them?” The question made Jasper sputter as her cheeks darkened.

“Well, no, but My Diamond cares deeply for these organics! And if she wants them to ‘grow up’, then it’s my duty to make sure they grow up big and strong!” Jasper declared.

Spinel lightly giggled before the wolf next to Jasper came to sniff her, making her freeze slightly.

Jasper lightly nudged Spinel’s shoulder. “Go ahead, Howl doesn’t bite, just give her a pat on the head.”

Spinel, nervously, reached out and gave the growing Canine a few strokes on top of her head. The wolf’s tail started to wag, and she started to try and jump up on Spinel.

“Whoa, haha!” Spinel laughed, before realization hit her.

“Jasper, did you just call this wolf . . . Howl.”

Once again, Jasper’s cheeks lit up. “She’s just obviously going to be the leader one day, so I have her a name to distinguish her out of the others. Got a problem with that?”

Spinel offered Jasper a sincere smile, “Not at all, Jaspy.”

———————————

“Come on Pink! Let’s fuse, let’s fuse, let’s fuse!” Spinel sang as she danced around the tall gem, eliciting a gentle laugh from her.

“Alright, alright, I’m ready whenever you are.”

Spinel’s eyes sparkled as she squealed happily, and she wrapped her arms around Pink. The two pink gems tried to find some common ground, and tried to copy one another. But even as their gems glowed, a wrong step and a failed turn led to the two falling onto a heap onto the ground in a tangle of limbs.

However, Spinel was still giggling. “Looks like instead of fusing, we ended up tying the knot! Ey Pink?”

A small snort escaped Pink, and the two were soon laughing together, still tangled up in an embrace.

However, they did not know that from a doorway, they were being watched. 

Jasper stood just from the side of the doorway, taking care to not be seen. The cheer both Gems were emitting made her chest feel tight, but her mind tranquil. Her Diamond looked so happy, and there was something about it that just made Jasper feel almost . . . sad.

“So, are you just going to keep standing there, or are you going to go in?” Jasper practically jumped out of her gem, and quickly turned to the sudden presence. Lapis Lazuli stood before her.

“Oh, I’m just-” Jasper cleared her throat, “I’m just keeping watch over My Diamond. Anything could happen, so I need to be at her side at any given moment.”

Lapis, frustratingly, raised an eyebrow at her. “She is a Diamond, She can probably defend herself from anything better than anyone else can.”

“Of course she could! I’m not doubting her just . . . I have to be prepared for anything.” Jasper stated, her gaze wandering back to inside the room, Pink and Spinel attempting the dance again, though they were both still laughing.

Lapis quietly watched with Jasper, letting out a small laugh herself. “To think, Homeworld would flip out knowing that Pink Diamond fused with a Pearl, but that she’s also trying to fuse with a Spinel.”

Homeworld. Jasper had heard of that place many times. Some spoke of it wistfully, some feared it, and others abhorred it. Her Diamond never talked about it in a personal sense, but her face always became dark when it came up. But like many of the Gems who grew on Earth, Jasper did not know what to make of Homeworld.

“Our . . . The Gem Homeworld. What’s it like?”

The blue gem looked on, but she was deep in thought. “It was . . . Home, I guess. I only spent a few hundred years there before everything happened, but it’s really different from what it’s like here.” Her voice started to pick up slightly, “Homeworld is orderly, you do what you're told and try not to embarrass your superiors. You dance to their melody, and act only as an extension of your Diamond.”

‘An extension to your Diamond’. Those words repeated themselves to Jasper over and over again. 

“But here, there's nothing set in stone. We’re all going with the flow and making plans, and hoping for the best.” Lapis’ voice grew quiet again, “It’s . . . a little scary.”

“Scary?” Jasper questioned. This wasn’t a scary place, nor was it the place to be scared. However, looking back at her Diamond, and her kind smile . . .

“Are you scared? Of the rebellion?” She asked.

“Not exactly. More of . . . the uncertainty of it all.” Lapis shrugged.

“Then, why did you choose to stay.”

Lapis was quiet again, but as she opened her mouth, a sudden Pink Head burst between them.

“Hey Guys!” Spinel called, “What are you doing here?”

Spinel’s head was between them, but her body was still in the room, connected by her long neck. But it soon followed her out, along with a flushed Pink Diamond. 

“Jasper, Lapis.” Pink regarded them fondly, making Jasper blush lightly, “What’s going on? Is there something you need?”

“Oh!” Lapis recalled, “Hessonite has a strategy for the Cloud Arena and sector 4B-5 that she wants to go over with you.”

Pink nodded, “I’ll be right there. Jasper?”

“I, uh . . . I just wanted to check on you, My Diamond.”

Though Pink offered her another smile, she couldn’t hide the flash of sorrow that ran through her eyes.

“Thanks Jasper, but I’m alright. But don’t be afraid to ask me if you need anything. I’ll see you later.” Pink bid them a farewell as she walked down the hallway, followed closely by Spinel. Lapis turned to follow, but she looked to Jasper.

“We’ll talk more later, okay?”

Jasper just nodded dumbly as Lapis moved and walked away, leaving her in the silence with her own thoughts. 

———————————

“Alright, listen up, Squad!” Hessonite marched in front of ten select Quartz, Jasper among them. Behind her, Pink Diamond and Pearl quietly watched as she marched in front of them.

“Our goal today is to keep suspicion LOW! We must appear to be loyal gem soldiers to Pink Diamond, make sure the Empire truly believes that the Rebellion and Pink Diamond’s army are separate armies! Today, you ten will act as guards for a Diamond who is nervous for her life. And while Pink is in her meeting with Blue Diamond, keep up appearances! Talk with other Gems! Find out crucial information! But most importantly, don’t get caught!” Then, the Gem stopped in front of them, and cleared her throat, “And, Thank you for volunteering for today’s mission. You’re doing your fellow gems of the rebellion a great service.”

Hessonite then turned around, and saluted Pink before forcing her hands down. My Dia- Pink! Sorry, force of habit.” She said sheepishly, “But you can have the floor now.”

Pink just gave her a patient look. “You are forgiven, Hessonite, and thank you for that wonderful speech.” The General blushed before taking a few steps to join the Quartz group.

“Hessonite summarized today’s goals perfectly. For now, we are laying low, and collecting all the information we can get. Any info is valuable, even if you just hear rumors.” 

“Once we return back to base, we’ll pool our knowledge together, and then the Rebellion will decide where we proceed from there. Are there any questions?”

Jasper didn’t feel the inclination to question her Diamond.

Her fellow Quartzes, on the other hand . . .

“Hey, Pink,” A Cherry Quartz spoke up, “If, by any chance, we are discovered, how should we proceed from there?”

Something flashed across Pink’s Face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. However, just replaying the look in Jasper’s mind made her feel . . . disturbed.

“. . .If it comes to that, your goal is to just escape as fast as possible. I will stay behind to deal with the aftermath.” Pink took a deep breath, “Please, while we partake in this mission, keep yourselves out of harm’s way as much as possible. Is that clear?”

“Message received, Pink!” Cherry Quartz smiled excitedly, and was given a smile from Pink in return. Pink then gave a subtle nod to Hessonite.

“Alright, Gems, it’s go time!”

———————————

The Cloud Arena was just as beautiful and unearthly as Spinel had described it to her. Jasper marched in line along with her comrades, led by Hessonite, who followed behind Pearl and Pink Diamond. She couldn’t help but take a look around. Many gems were standing in salute to the visiting Diamond, but Jasper also saw Gems who were whispering behind hands, and the quiet murmurs that permeated the air. The tension grew heavy on Jasper as she saw other Quartz Soldiers from Blue Diamond’s court lining the Arena’s perimeters. 

Ahead stood Blue Diamond’s Palanquin. In her true form, Pink Diamond towered above the other Crystal gems, but here, she looked so . . small compared to her fellow Diamond.

As they got closer and closer, Pink Diamond continued walking as Pearl turned to Hessonite and held her hand up to signal her to stop.

Hessonite’s halt signaled her squad to stop and stand at Attention. Pink Diamond and Pearl disappeared behind the curtains to the Palanquin, in which Hessonite turned to her troops. 

“Stay at attention, and be ready to protect Pink Diamond, No matter the cost!” Hessonite paused, but decided to continue, “And if you see any Rebel Scum, they are to be shattered on sight, am I understood?”

“Yes, Hessonite!” A choir of voices called out. Hessonite looked smug, though it was probably more at the thought that her performance drove away any suspicion.

“Then you are dismissed!” With another chorus of ‘Yes, Hessonite!’ The squad disbanded, scattering across the Arena in order to start their information collection.

Jasper just stood to the side as she watched on, but she just couldn’t bring herself to leave her Diamond’s side. Not now. She wandered to the side of the Palanquin, away from her Blue Diamond counterparts, but not close enough to draw suspicion.

Though not of the nobility of Blue Diamonds court dared to approach her, she could hear their words from all over.

“Isn’t that  _ the _ Jasper?”

“It is!”

“She looks more amazing up close.”

“Look at her cut! She’s  _ perfect _ !” 

“ _ I  _ heard that she once poofed 50 crystal gems . . . _ in a single day _ .”

“I bet if Pink Diamond just let her be the General, the Crystal Gems would be wiped out in a week!”

“I don’t think she and Rose Quartz have ever met on the battlefield though. Rose Quartz is probably too much of a coward to actually go toe to toe with an elite gem.”

And now, Jasper could understand Bismuth more when she ranted about the Gem nobility. They were all annoying, and all this talk of perfection was starting to grate on her.

Then, among the voices of the pompous nobels, a deep, melancholic voice was the most clear to Jasper.

“Pink, you’re being unreasonable!”

Jasper froze, but she didn’t dare turn to the Palanquin, and instead listened closely.

“Please, Blue, It’s more complicated than that. You just need to trust me.”

“But you aren’t making sense, Pink. Those Gems are traitors, and have no more use to you. Besides, Yellow has been developing some ways we can take care of the Crystal Gems, and she needs some expendable Gems in order to develop it.”

“I know, but . . .They were my Gems, Blue. Please.”

There was a pause of momentary silence, then a deep sigh, “Yellow isn’t going to be very happy about this, Pink.”

“I know, but she can come talk to me about it then.”

“Oh Pink, I can see that you’re trying your hardest . . .But you need to think more as a Diamond. If you keep thinking with your heart, then you will end up failing your colony.”

“ . . . I understand.”

“I think it’s best if you head back to your base and keep me updated for now. If Yellow calls, I’ll try to explain, but be prepared to explain yourself to her, Pink.”

“I will. Thank you, Blue. Goodbye.

“Goodbye, Pink.

Jasper could fight the urge no longer, as she finally turned her head to see Pink Diamond exit the Palanquin. 

The look on Pink’s face made Jasper shatter. The Diamond looked unrecognizable, her face contorted into bitter anguish. But as quick as Jasper saw it, Pink schooled it into a calm look as Hessonite approached her, and called the troops back.

Even afterwards, as Pink thanked them for their help, and happily talked and smiled with the crystal gems, that face still haunted Jasper.

———————————

“White Sapphire.”

White Diamond towered over the miniscule Gem. If she were any other being, then she most likely would have never acknowledged the smaller gem. 

“Tell me, will this Rebellion end? What will it cost?”

White Sapphire felt her dread crawl over her entire form. If White Diamond suspected her, the consequences would be dire.

But if things were to progress the way they had too, she had to act. 

“I can see that soon, the Rebellion will be no more, and the Crystal Gems will no longer be a threat.”

“However, it will be at the cost of one of the Diamonds.”

White Diamonds face did not shift in the slightest, she simply closed her eyes and hummed contemplatively.

“I see, I see.” She opened her eyes up, and stared into White Sapphire’s soul, “Is there a route that can be taken in order to suppress the Rebellion without such a catastrophic loss?

A quick inhale, and White Sapphire spoke.

“If you and the other Diamonds can come together, then all four will come out the other side fully formed, ready to start a new Era.”

White Diamond’s smile grew, “Oh, is that all? Then you are dismissed.”

Without being able to say a word, a white bubble formed around White Sapphire, and she was sent out of White’s Ship.

White let out a small sigh. If she had known that this would happen, she never would have given Pink a colony. Pink had always been the weakest part of her, and she should’ve predicted this failure centuries ago.

“Ah Pink, you wanted a colony so bad,” White mused to herself, and looked down to the Pearl at her feet, “But I can’t let you fracture the Diamond authority.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I'll try not to take as long for the next chapter, but it still may be a while! Shine on fellow SU fans, and wear your masks!!!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
